


Yukari's Glorious Hole

by kingbeezelbub



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: F/M, Smut, hot and heavy sex, thicc yukarin, yukari's shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 13:02:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14356062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingbeezelbub/pseuds/kingbeezelbub
Summary: It's not everyday that you get a booty call from a reality-warping youkai, but it's not everyday that you get any tail, either.





	Yukari's Glorious Hole

You are in your room, looking at your usual stash of porn you’ve collected with the confines of your room. The pictures that stand out the most are a beautiful purple-eyed blonde, who seems to be dressed in old-fashioned clothes and wearing a hat with a ribbon on it. 

As you eagerly begin to masturbate to one of the pics with her in it, you feel something stroke your balls; a strange yet welcome feeling overtakes you.

“Fufufufufu… You really like an old lady like me that much?” A woman’s voice whispers seductively onto your ear as the hairs on your neck freeze. “Well, I’ll be more than happy to oblige you…”

You turn around and see the woman from the picture you just fapped to. Is this some kind of dream? Then you feel someone sucking on your cock with relish. You turn to see the blonde woman giving you a blowjob, trying to make you have a hard-on. She then places her breasts over your cock and begins to rub them against it. 

You’re so overcome with lust that you barely hear her next words coming out of her mouth. “Well, you seem aroused enough to handle this old hag~!” She rises up from her kneeling position, winks at you, and saunters over to your bed, shaking her rather plump ass at you as she get onto her hands and knees, showing off her pussy and asshole.

Without needing to remind you again, you absentmindedly stand up and walk over to her, your erection still going on strong, and begin to insert it into her wanting love tunnel. It takes a minute before your cock pops inside of the purple-eyed beauty, your hips smacking against her soft and flaccid buttocks. She let out an over-dramatic moan as you grab her arms and pound her from behind.

“Ooh~! You’re so good at this, aren’t you, boy?” She teases you. “But you’re going have to do better than that if you want me to cum~”

Hearing that, you feel the need to prove to her that you’re the alpha male and you’re not going to take this lying down. You then wrap your arms against her flabby stomach and lift her up from the bed, still fucking her. She cries out again, feeling her breasts bounce around as you drill your cock into her pussy.

“Oh, yes…!” The blonde turns around and you can see her body jiggling with each thrust you make. You feel her wrap her arms around your head and shoulders, her face leaning towards yours. “I’m going to…” She pants heavily upon your face, her lips nearly touching yours.

You keep thrusting deep into the blonde, despite her hot breath on your face and her large breasts pressing against your chest, her round ass wiggles about as your cock keeps thrashing about inside of her, ready to launch semen inside of her womb.

“I’m cumming~!” The blonde cries out and plants a kiss with her saliva-ridden tongue dancing inside your mouth as you cum inside her womb, filling it up with your semen. Then you black out…

“Hello~?” You hear a voice ringing in your ear as you open your eyes and see the blonde dressed in the same clothes in one of the pics you saw. “Oh, you’re awake. I just wanted to see if you’re all right. I’d be really worried if I had worn you out, you know. Not many boys have great stamina like you~” She draws a circle on your chest as she giggles.

“Well, see you around, then. I’ll pop in again when you least expect it~” She winks and opens up a gap with ribbons and eyes and enters it, closing it after her.

You shake your head and sit on the bed, smiling to yourself. That went well.


End file.
